


On Your Knees

by Azumeowth



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 10:32:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1301683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azumeowth/pseuds/Azumeowth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt on the Kink Meme: I just want to see Prussia with at least one dick up his ass and loving it.</p><p>So I decided to fill it with Romano. That's basically all this is, just a short, pure smut fic with no plot. Enjoy~</p><p>De-anon, obviously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Your Knees

The sound of rustling fabric filled the air as two kissing men stumbled through the door together. It didn't take very long for Prussia to end up naked with his partner's hands trailing down his skin. He drew a sharp breath as long fingers grasped his developing erection and began to stroke. Prussia barely knew what happened when he was suddenly shoved over onto the bed.

"Get on your knees." A husky Italian voice ordered. Prussia might have protested under normal circumstances, but he wanted this just as much as Romano did. He rolled over so that he was on his knees with his legs spread apart, ass in the air. 

"Hurry up, I can't stay like this all day, y'know!" Prussia tried to goad his lover into action. With his face turned away, he didn't notice what Romano was doing until a well-lubed finger slipped inside him.

"That's because you're a German bastard!" Romano spat as he worked a second finger inside. "Just because you don't know how to do foreplay doesn't mean I don't."

"I do so know how to! Just shut up and fuck me, Romano!" Prussia missed the smirk that appeared behind him as Romano climbed onto the bed with him and lubed himself up.

"Well, if you insist." The Italian positioned himself at Prussia's entrance and pushed inside as he grabbed hold of pale, white hips.

Prussia groaned and lowered his head as he felt Romano move inside him. He tried to reach behind him to grasp some part of the other male, but Romano leaned forward and pressed Prussia's head down on the bed as he thrust down into him. Prussia moaned as he felt Romano's fingers tug at his hair as he held him into place.

Romano's thrusts filled him with a pleasant fire he just couldn't seem to get enough of from him. "Ah!" Prussia gasped out loud and felt a little drool escape his lips. As his partner moved faster, he began to mutter soft, reverent prayers in German. At first, Romano couldn't understand him, but a few words were very familiar.

"Are you fucking reciting ' _Ave Maria_ ' while I'm fucking you?" He hissed with a dark blush on his face. 

"What better time?" Prussia let out a laugh before his breaths became ragged. Romano let out a growl as he let go of the white blond hair in his hand and sped up his pace once again. One of his hands moved down to stroke Prussia's neglected dick. To say it felt good would have been an understatement. Prussia tried to push back against his partner's hips and hands and groaned at the building pressure. "Fuck, Romano...more!" He dug his fingers into the sheets as tightly as he could.

Romano licked his lips as he watched the squirming German mess below him. He moved one hand to grip the base of Prussia's balls to keep him from coming too early and continued to pound into him. When he felt himself getting close to the edge, he released his grip and began to stroke Prussia's shaft with every move he made and relished in the loud moans he heard.

It didn't take much longer for Romano to finish. He grunted and squeezed Prussia's hips as he let loose inside him. Prussia came at the same time and groaned out Romano's name as he shuddered in pure ecstasy. Once Romano slipped out, he collapsed on Prussia's back and nuzzled into his neck.

Prussia didn't bother to say anything, his lover was already out like a light. He chuckled softly and sighed as he folded his arms under his head to take a siesta with him.


End file.
